


Fun, She Says

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, IKEA Furniture, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Bail is beginning to think his queen has a distorted idea of fun.





	Fun, She Says

"Let's buy a furniture kit," Bail groused. "We can do it ourselves." He stared at the incomprehensible instructions, written in some obscure dialect of Mon Cal, and then at all of the parts laid out. "It will be a bonding experience, she said."

"And it will be, now that I am here," Breha said with a bit of a smile. "I hope you haven't lost anything unpacking it alone."

He looked up at her, then the torture laid out on the floor. "My queen, if this is your idea of fun, I beg to differ."

"You'll see," she assured him.


End file.
